This invention relates to intercell connections for rechargeable batteries and a method for producing the same, and particularly to through-the-wall intercell connections for maintenance-free sealed rechargeable lead-acid batteries of the absorbed electrolyte type.
Various through-the-partition connections have been employed in lead-acid batteries, but the predominant design employs separate cast-on straps which are burned or case onto the collector tabs of the plates of adjacent cells, and integral upstanding lugs connected to the respective straps are fused together through an opening in the partition. Typical constructions and methods for achieving fused intercell connections of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,269 to Sabatino et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,062 to Matter et al. In the latter patent, FIG. 5, there is also shown a direct collector tab through-the-wall-connection in which the normal connecting strap and upstanding lug are eliminated. The present invention represents a refinement over this latter design (which to Applicant's knowledge has never been commercialized), and in particular comprehends a design and method adapted to sealed recombining lead-acid batteries of the absorbed electrolyte type capable of charge or discharge in any attitude without electrolyte loss, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,861 to McClelland et al. The design of the intercell connection of the invention is especially resistant to vibrational forces which sealed lead-acid batteries of the absorbed electrolyte type may be subjected to in use.
Batteries of the recombining type employing a common gas space interconnecting the cells have heretofore employed over-the-wall connectors enshrouded in an acid creep resistant coating or sleeve, e.g., as shown in commonly assigned U.S. Application Ser. No. 221,226 filed Dec. 29, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,011. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,520 to Pucher et al. and 3,846,175 to Desai and U. K. Pat. No. 1,065,494.